darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crossbreed Priscilla/@comment-25294282-20170305200806/@comment-66.205.214.176-20170422024828
I know what you mean. I sense that there is a deep story behind priscilla, and I would love to find out what it is. In addition to being very beautiful, she is clearly a good person because she is one of the few things in this game that doesn't try to kill you on sight, she even politely asks you to leave even though it seems that, from her perspective, you are the one disturbing the peace. There isn't much evidence to support it, but from what little can be gleaned about her personality I think that she is a genuinly kind person. If she was a real person I would ask her out on a date. I can easily see why she is incredibly popular amongst the fan base even though her role is so minor, brief, and doesn't contribute to the main story. Goodness sake, I think she should have been the main heroine like the gamedevelopers had initially been planning and assumed a role like the Maiden in Black, The Emerald Herald, the blind Firekeeper, and Doll in Demon's Souls, Dark Souls 2, Dark Souls 3, and Bloodborn, respectively. I have wondered what it would be like if the chosen undead could take the "peculiar doll" that acts as a key to the painted world and is also strongly implied to have belonged to Priscilla when she was a child and uppon meeting Priscilla take out the doll and say to Priscilla "I think this belongs to you." I wonder what Priscilla's response would be? Perhaps it would be a look of astonishment for no small ammount of time followed by "How did you get ahold of Cathy?!" It would be great if after that she actually followed the Chosen Undead out of the Painted World and she then helped you fight Ornstein and Smough. Then the story continues to develop from there... It has also occured to me that modders could actually make the "Priscilla fights alongside the Chosen Undead vs Ornstien and Smough" happen. In addition to being awsome, it would make the hardest fight in the game easier. If someone actually does this, I want to see a video. On a different note, I strongly suspect that priscilla is the mother of Yorshka in Dark Souls 3. They are both unushually tall and both have a white, fluffy tail. Also, the in game item description of Yorshka's Chime leads me to suspect that Yorshka is the adopted sister of Gwyndolin rather than a biological relative, which makes the idea that Yorshka is Priscilla's daughter seem more plausible. (It has also occured to me that Yorshka and Priscilla could be sisters instead, but I think that Priscilla is most likely Yorshka's mother. Feel free to disagree with me if you want; there is so much in Dark Souls that is unclear and this is just one such example.) If there is a biological relationship between Yorshka and Priscilla, then Priscilla is more important to the dark souls story than one might have initially realized. I guess if nothing else, Priscilla's role could be expanded in fan fiction or independent storylines that are not in the dark souls setting but take elements from the dark souls setting as inspiration. Feel free to use the afforementioned "I think this belongs to you," example in said writings.